User talk:Ludicrine
Just a note :33 I made another wiki. Also, the moment I find myself unbanned from my own SSL Wiki, I'm immediately banning you and making it so that other admins cannot change the ban, along with all other precautional bans, along with undoing most of your edits, and making another User a Bureaucrat, so as to help me out whenever you try to block me again. Seriously, by now you should've just backed down and accepted leaving my Wiki, but instead you chose to act like a child and harass me. If you really want to keep whatever small pieces of respect that the world has for you, you should just step down and leave my wiki alone. You're not gonna win this fight Ludicrine, so stop ruining my own wiki. If you want to screw around on someone's wiki, make your own wikia, then you can be a faceface about it 'kay? :3 Just another note .33 Reporting this wiki for harassment. You aren't allowed to block users for out-of-site behavior unless they're disabled. I have multiple cases of vandalism against Haru and intend to use them to delete SSL and disable his account. As for the "you can't win this fight", I already did, seeing as your wonderfully empty threats, you can't ban me. As for the "acting like a child"- Yuna sent me multiple notes on how you had driven her to the point of tears for brushing her off. You're a narcissist. That is not an insult, but an observation. You indeed have a mental disorder and should seek help immediately. Have fun making a completely out-of-style wiki and attempting to irritate me by creating a bunch of "LD IS A FAGET" pages and whatnot, though! Wikia Central should delete it in about a week when I send the request when I get back. Toodles, my dear 15-year-old star! -LDXD 18:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) As for out of sight behavoir? You banned me on my wikia for that. I'm taking precations against those who may try to destroy another wiki of mine. But you say I abuse sockpuppets, such as Mitsunaru, who don't even have an account on SSL Wiki. Multiple cases of Vandalism? I did no such thing to injure anyone elses wikias, shall you know. You on the other hand deleted every page on mine and blocked innocent users for actions simulated on other sites and deleted content from pages. The images for emoticons were not created by Fan-Ball wikia, only used by such. If you think of "Banning/Kicking others from chat for no reason", then LAT, ZX, and YOU would be viable for the same crime. No. If you'd like to see the kind of things that Yuna says to me, then please refer to this: http://fav.me/d61zm62 http://fav.me/d60gpwc: http://fav.me/d60k6eh http://fav.me/d60ner9 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/366138362/3018094182 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363889269/3004969477 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363889269/3004978148 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363889269/3004359751 http://comments.deviantart.com/1/364017509/3005548573: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363987243/3005011842: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363987243/3005004049: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363758556/3003681277: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363758556/3004268595: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/363758556/3003711654 : http://comments.deviantart.com/4/23778389/3005162224: http://comments.deviantart.com/4/14624502/3017612788: http://comments.deviantart.com/4/23596301/3005100050 : http://comments.deviantart.com/4/23596301/3005088919 for me acting like a child, Yuna doesn't see how I always comment on her rant/emotional deviations and try to cheer her up with jokes. One time I tried to cheer her up when she was thinking about committing suicide, and to this day she holds it against me, saying "I laughed at her when she said that she wanted to commit suicide." Brushing her off? Excuse me if my english is bad, but I do believe that you mean "Putting her needs aside." Is that right? Because, if so, then Yuna should go get an X-ray to proove that she is full of bullcarp. As I would always listen to those who had problems. Those who can confirm this are Maja, Ffphreek, DEFINITELY Yuna, Ragnaul, Frogbomb (Another person on deviantart), sebo3e (Another deviant), and many others. I listened to their problems. Now tell me, what kind of personal problems have I adressed any of you with? Have I regarded myself as the most important person on the planet, or have I regarded myself as important because I am myself? I tried to commit suicide once, Ludicrine (Just telling you, it's literally the hardest thing you can ever do.), ever since then I've never let me see a problem in myself. It's helped, seeing as now I don't have suicidal thoughts. By "Narcissist", you should mean "Full of himself", and if that's the case then why would I try so hard to get other people back as my friends? I do, kindly, admit to multiple accounts of Douchbaggery, which includes, but is not limited to, several violent and sexual comments to my fellow internet-ers, insults of the highest manner, and the inability to admit that I am, in fact, an asshole. Along with the upmost unrivaled amount of stalking comments, talk pages, favorite sites, journals, deviations, and whatnot. I've never put Yuna to the point of tears. Not on my life. On several cases I've told her that she lies whenever she insults herself and that I don't believe her when she insults herself, that there's no way for her to convince me that she's a horrible person, and have also jokingly avoided the subject whenever we got into intimate conversation, but if the same was done to me, I know that the worst would be my frustration, not emotional breakdown. I know that she is very different as well, but I've seen her. She's stronger than me. If I actually take such notions into which she's at the point of breaking down and lashing out at me in rage, then I must be a more horrible person than my closest friends say I am. And also, don't joke around about mental diseases. I know people who have mental diseases, those of which include a cousin and a step-brother. You calling my narcissm a disease is like me calling your sense of humor a cult foundation. LD, stop accusing me of being anything like Speddos. That's awfully hypocritical of you, Senor. lol 02:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) God, I always forget to put my signatures. Goodness me. Well, Ludicrine, I've got this to say: When I met you, I thought of you as a good, fair, unbiased person. Throughout our interactions I idolized and respected you, because you knew how to give a fair scolding without unnessacary harshness, which is what you first showed to me to correct my ways against how I behaved to Ragnaul. Of course, wanting to be more like you, I copied you a lot, a sign that I respected you in my creepy stalker way. But I just don't know when to give up a fight. So we've reached this. Just know that I'd never send in a deactivation request to wikia central or to any other social website out of hatred, not because I know you have enough against me to do the same (But actually be successful), but because I never really DO send in ban requests, whether that person is my friend or not. For your sake, and for the sake of whoever is unlucky enough to come in contact with me, I'll work on ending arguments early and apologizing once I begin to instigate. Until we meet again, I bid thee farewell. lol 02:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Fuck you for your edit to the User talk:Ludicrine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you with anything! lol 21:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) JKHGFDSADGD. SIGNATURES. STOP BEING RETARDED NOW. Haru-Luka- 19:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC)